A Hero's Return
by AlRieValmonte
Summary: A short sequel of "A Hero Among Heroes." Fifteen years has passed. Fifteen years and a hero shall return. Fifteen years and he has finally come home. Read and see who is this hero, and how he was once again accepted. Sucks at summary. A better story though, I promise. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Thank you guys for the support you have given to "A Hero Among Heroes." And as I promised, here is the sort of sequel I have for AHAH. Love you guys!)

Fifteen years.

Fifteen years since they have last seen their Hero. Fifteen years since they have last heard his voice. Fifteen years since they have last been with Percy Jackson.

And fifteen long miserable years since…

Since Annabeth Chase has last been with her love.

"Fifteen years, huh. I never thought I would live this long," said a voice beside Annabeth.

She looked over her shoulder and she saw Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And the man who was practically in love with the person she loves during their teenage years.

"Neither do I. I mean, for me. I didn't expect I'd also live for this long," she answered as the son of Hades sat beside her.

They both remained silent for a few minutes until it was broken by the man himself.

"I need your help."

Annabeth chuckled at the demigod and said, "Let me guess. You want me to create a plan to distract everyone else so they won't look for you as you make out with your boyfriend."

"Yes. I mean, no! No! Why would you even think about that?" Nico exclaimed with a blush on his face.

"Maybe because you've been asking us that for, I don't know, the past seven years whenever there is an event that you don't want to attend to?" commented a different voice from behind them.

Nico rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice who spoke. Then he sighed a little exasperatedly and said, "That was one time, Grace. One time that I asked you to distract everyone from Will and I, seven years ago. I knew it was a big mistake asking you for that favor."

Annabeth and the now identified voice as Jason Grace laughed at the child of Hades' expense. Most especially when they noticed the tint of blush on the man's cheek.

Annabeth is very happy that her friends have found someone to spend the rest of their lives with. She is glad that they have found someone to love. That they found their other half. But it hurts her as well. Because she can never find what others have already found.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Death Breath. Now come on. The celebration is way over there and not here on the beach."

That's right. Celebration.

It's been fifteen years.

It's was the celebration of the war they have won against Gaea.

It was also the celebration for the heroes who died protecting, not only the world, but their family.

Fifteen years since their Hero sacrificed his life.

The absence of Percy Jackson still causes pain in Annabeth's heart, but it became bearable through the years. Not even Aphrodite was able to wash away Annabeth's love for Percy so she could move on for it was real and pure love. Not even Eros' arrows could affect her heart.

Only one man is still living inside her heart, and it would probably stay that way until she died. Or maybe until she even reached Elysium.

The festivities continued around her. People who knew Percy Jackson told stories to those of the younger generation who never met him. Fascination, idolization and love was given to the Hero they never met.

Even the gods, major and minor, have come to celebrate and spend time with their family.

It just showed how Percy will forever be Percy, may he be dead or alive.

"Mom, Andy's getting out of control again," said the teenager beside Annabeth.

She smiled and replied, "You make sound as if your sister is crazy."

"That's because she is. And you keep telling me that she's like a male version of dad, and based on Uncle Grover's stories as well as whoever knew him personally, he's adorably crazy," the teenager named Luke replied back.

Annabeth chuckled at what her son said. It was quite true that his twin sister did act more like their father, which instantly made her crazy. But she wasn't Dionysus-worthy crazy.

"Let her be, Luke. It's a celebration. Everyone gets crazy this time of the year," she told her son as she brushed her hands through her son's hair.

He sighed and said, "Alright. But don't say I didn't tell you." And with that, Luke left and made her way through the crowd to go to his girlfriend, which happened to be Piper and Jason's daughter.

That's right. Annabeth's children with Percy.

Annabeth inherited her mother's ability to produce child even without the sexual intercourse. The only requirements was real and pure love between her and the man she wishes to be the father of her child. In other words, her children were born of her thoughts, as she and all her other sibling are to Athena.

She has two children, twins in fact.

Luke was older between the two of them by nearly 8 minutes. He is like a male version of Annabeth, personality-wise. He has blond hair like his mother, but he had his father's face. What stood out the most was his eyes, green just like his father's.

Then there was Andromeda, or Andy as she likes to be called. She looks exactly like Annabeth, only with dark hair instead of blonde. She also inherited her mother's gray eyes. But she is still a replica of her father personality-wise.

Luke was amazing with a sword like Percy, and Andy was more efficient with a dagger. They both inherited their father's ability to control water, but in a lesser extent than their father was able to do. They could both talk to horses, or any other creature related to horses, they could breathe underwater. They could call on waves.

They were a part of both her and Percy.

They are their children.

It was a struggle for Annabeth to raise them alone, but it was worth it. And she has Sally, Percy's mother, as well as all demigods, Greek and/or Roman, helping her.

As she was talking with Piper, she noticed that Poseidon and Hades suddenly tensed. They looked at each other and started a conversation through their eyes. Zeus also caught on and joined their conversation. A few more moments later, Zeus finally asked for all of their attention.

"Does any of you still remember the prophecy that Apollo's oracle have stated on the day of the twins birth?" Zeus addressed the crowd.

Everybody knew who the twins the king of Olympus is talking about. There have only been one set of twin born for the past fifteen years.

"Is it about how a hero shall return?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. In fact, I think we already know who this hero is," answered Hades.

"We have felt this hero's presence the moment he step foot at the entrance of the *camp. Then and there we knew. He has finally returned," Poseidon continued.

Apollo suddenly sat up straight in his position, a small grin spreading through his face.

"It can't be. He have done it again. He has made the impossible, possible once more." Then he suddenly vanished.

"Wait. Is it him?" Athena asked, as she slowly rose from her seat.

"Hurry! Apollo will need help. He is injured. Uncle Poseidon, he will need your help the most," said a frantic yet happy Hermes.

"So the punk is alive," Ares said with a grin and he laid back at the back of his seat.

Greek and Roman are starting to get confused. What do the gods mean?

Annabeth looked around and she noticed that most of the minor gods looks to be pleased. Most of the nature spirit are also celebrating. Suddenly, she heard Grover gasp.

"It can't be. He's alive. He's here. He escaped."

Annabeth and her friends all looked at Grover, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Whose alive, Goat Boy?" Thalia asked.

He looked at Thalia for a brief moment, then to Annabeth children. He also looked at every person who was surrounding him. Then finally, he locked gazes with Annabeth.

"He's here and alive. Percy is here and alive."

It has been five days since that night. No one has received news of who has returned. Except from Grover who claimed that it was Percy. He claimed that he knew from their empathy link. No matter how faint, he could tell it was Percy.

But there were still no words from the gods. Not even from Chiron and Lupa, nor from Dionysus who was Camp Director.

Annabeth wants to know.

Annabeth is desperate to know.

Was it really him? Could it actually be him?

Suddenly, demigods froze and they stared at a specific person, standing atop the Half-Blood Hill. Looks of wonder, of awe, of admiration were shining through.

But there were a few specific people, who knew of this man, whose eyes were shining of exasperation and relief. Of joy.

And then there were this single pair of eyes. Shining with love for the man standing atop the hill.

Annabeth, along with Luke and Andy, walked through the path the demigods made for her and her children. They walked through the sea of people who were smiling.

They walked, tears of joy threatening to fall from Annabeth's eyes.

Finally, she stood face to face at the man.

"Is that really you?"

The man's hands grabbed hers and placed it against his cheek. He nuzzled it with close eyes. Tears started falling from his eyes as well as Annabeth's.

The man opened his eyes and looked at Annabeth's gray ones. He placed his own hands against Annabeth's then her tears started falling faster.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said with a smile in his face.

Percy Jackson, their leader, their friend, their Hero.

He has returned.

He returned to her.

He was here.

He was alive.

Then she felt his lips against hers.

Fifteen years.

It has been fifteen years without Percy.

But he's here now.

And he was kissing the woman that he loves so whole-heartedly.

 _The end…_


	2. Bonus Chapter

(A/N: A very short bonus for the last chapter. And I know that some people hate me for naming their son after a traitor like Luke, but let me be honest. I could totally see Percy naming his son after Luke Castellan, simply because at the end, he died as a hero. Sure he was a big jerk, especially after trying to kill Percy a lot of times and for siding with Kronos, but Luke Castellan killed himself in order not to let Kronos to fully live. So yeah. But that's only my opinion. I can't say that it's cannon or what, it's just my opinion.)

Percy, together with his children, were sitting at the bunk bed in Cabin Three. While Percy sat at his old bunk bed, Luke was sitting across from his father's bunk bed and beside him was his sister.

Percy was surprised to find out that he has children with Annabeth, most especially since they haven't done 'it' yet, but he doesn't doubt that they are his. Luke looks exactly like him, from the sea green eyes to the tanned skin, to the naturally messy hair, in everything. Well, everything except the hair. Luke has Annabeth's golden locks. And the fact that his eyes tell less mischief, but it's there.

Then his eyes went to his daughter, Andy. She was like an exact replica of Annabeth. Her gray eyes, her wavy locks, the healthy tan. Just with everything, except, with more mischief in her eyes and dark hair, like Percy's.

Percy has no doubt that they were his. His and Annabeth. Their children.

His family.

Luke was getting nervous from his father's intent stare, and he could feel that his sister was getting nervous too. Their father was sitting just across from them, their father whom they never met, whom they never knew, aside from the stories they heard from their mother's friends and at the camp fire.

They both bear great pride of being the Children of Percy Jackson. But it was nerve wrecking to be actually in front of their father.

Suddenly, Percy stood up and walked to them. He placed his left hand on Luke's shoulder and the other on Andy's shoulder. He eyes went to Luke.

"Luke, I am your father," Percy said with every serious fiber of his being.

After a few heartbeats, Andy looked at Luke with a smirk and said, "Now you owe me ten drachmas. I told you he was going to say it if ever we met him."

Percy's eyes went to his daughter and then said, "Now don't think I've forgotten about you missy. I know your mother is very smart, I mean, being the daughter of Athena and all. But I can't see why your mother named you after the wife of my namesake. It's awkward when we're father and daughter yet our names came from husband and wife."

Now it was Luke's turn to smirk at his twin. Then he mocked her by saying, "And now we're even. I also told you he was going to comment how your namesake was his namesake's wife's name."

Meanwhile, Annabeth was listening from outside the cabin together with the rest of their friends and with Poseidon as well.

"I told you so," Poseidon told Annabeth in a knowing tone.


End file.
